


The Window

by hope170



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 23:19:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hope170/pseuds/hope170
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pitch's daughter never stopped waiting for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Window

**Author's Note:**

> I was suppose to be writing about myself in English class, but my life is boring so I wrote this instead.

Everyday she would look out her window in her small room, hoping that she would see him walking down the dirt road. Everyday she would be dissapointed when he never came. She knew it was foolish of her to do this. Her father was fighting a war against the shadows, not taking a pleasent walk. He may never come back.Yet she still waited patientaly each day.

One day while she was waiting a man wearing the robes of a message bringer came to her mother. She couldn't here what he said but she knew the moment that her mother fell to the ground, her wailing heard by many of the neighbors,that he was gone. The tears rolled down her face as she silently watched the man leave. 

That night her mother explained what the man had told her. Father had been taken by the shadows. They possesed him till he was the very evil that the Tsar and Tsarina were fighting against. "I'm sorry, sweety, but he's never coming back." She shook her head. How could she possibly think that? Of course he was coming back. He promised her that no matter what happened he would find a way back to her.

So the next day she sat in front of her small window and waited for him to walk up the dirt road in his military robes, sword strapped onto his back, arms wide, waiting for her embrace.


End file.
